chapter: you could love your enemy right?
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: heyy this is my newest one shot. hope you like. it i do, sorry for the spelling and i do my best read and review


**Kenarina asakura: heyy i saw the reviews from anna x yoh. So alote of people hated mine spelling and grammer. And i will do and try my best.. because i totally forgot to make a story with jeanne and hao. I will do it know.. thanks yowuzup haha have fun**

Chapter: you can love your enemies right ?

Hao-sama': said a little girl next to a boy with long brown hair.

'yes opacho?' said the guy. ' what do you think of iron maiden jeanne?' with a little coinfedence in her voice she asked her master.

Hao was silent for awhile when he finally got up from where he sat. And looked to the sun who was going down.

'what i think of the iron maiden jeanne'? repeated hao the question. He didnt really think about like.. he was more... in love with her.

WITH JEANNE.

Jeanne-sama': said lyserg.. he was looking at his mistress and thought if this was the right moment to ask it. ' what do you think of hao?'. He tried to be nice and not to hopefull.

She finally relisses that somebudy was talking to her. And turned around. 'what did you say lyserg?'. 'i said what do you think of hao?'. Reapted lyserg his question.

'well umm... nothing, i hate him'. Said jeanne without any trust.

Jeanne walked away. And looked where her favourite spot was. Where she can see the wholl valley. She thought on the question from lyserg. And said against herself: ' its not really like him. But more love'.

WITH HAO.

'hao-sama, may i ask you, whats the answer?' said opacho with her sweet voice.

Hao ignored his little comerade and was just staring at the sun who was almost gone.. without anything to say. He summoned his SOF and flyed away.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

Jeanne, i love you. Was in hao's head.. he began to fly even harder, he must and shall find his angel.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

WITH JEANNE.

I feel something. Something is coming'. Said jeanne against herself. 'i want him, i want touch him. Or else. What if somebudy sees me?'.

Jeanne was totally confused. She had to make a choise but. Was it a choise. Was it fair?

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

'angel jeanne'. Thats the only thing she heard. She turned around and saw hao standing a few passes away from her.

Jeanne runed to him. And hao opened his arms to let her in.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

When jeanne was lying in hao's arms. She didnt even think of the x-laws or anything. She only wanted to be with him. Nobody could take him of her.

They looked in each others eyes. And laughed. They didnt know why, they just did it..

'angel jeanne, i wanna say you this. I love you, and i don't want to that anything happen to you. '. Hao looked to her eyes who was shying in the moonlight.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

Hao'. Said jeanne. 'i don't want to happen anything to you either. She said with tears in her eyes. Hao i need you. I need you by my side.'

**The end**

**Kenarina asakura: heyy hope you like it. And someway i can't check my spelling.. gomen nasai really. Really sorry, please don't be to hard for me.. i just maked it. So quick haha. Hope you like it.**

**The song is: cascade with everytime we touch.**

**Read and review**

**bye**


End file.
